rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Submarine Sandwich (film)
The Yellow Submarine Sandwich is a 1968 film based on the life of the Rutles, if viewed on tea. It is often seen as a cult classic. It has a sequel: Shangri-La (film) Plot The movie begins by showing the beautiful land of Rutterland and Sgt. Rutter's Only Darts Club Band playing a song. Meanwhile, a ruthless team of Blue Headed Sharks, Apple Bonkers, Snapping TVs and the Dreadful Flying Mouth listen to the Chief of the Meanies' plan to force the Rutterlandians off the land and into the sea. They attack Rutterland and everyone is running away. The lord Mayor then directs a local cook named Colonel Sanders to get in the Yellow Submarine Sandwich and to seek help. The Colonel travels to London, where he follows Barry back to the Rutle Mansion, where he meets the other 3 Rutles and talks them into helping him. The group flies off, but has to go through many seas: the Sea of Time, the Sea of Science, and Sea of Condiments. After the Sea of Condiments, a giant worm hole sucks them up and sends them into "The Sea of Holes." They accidentally activate a green hole that sends them into "Rutterland" where they are attacked by the Terrifying Flying Mouth, but they escape and adventure a bit. They dress up as Sgt. Rutter's Band and sing. Rutterland is free and the Meanies and Sharks run away. Then Nasty sees a piano and plays Cheese and Onions. And the end of the song, Nasty accidentally rips himself and Dirk out of the picture. Stig then goes ahead to meditate out of there, and Barry decides to rip his side of the film off too. The movie ends with the "Real" Rutles talking about the movie. The real life Nasty has no moustache in this film. Cast Voice Acting *Dirk McQuickly - Nasty *Dirk McQuickly - Dirk *Dirk McQuickly - Stig *Dirk McQuickly - Barry *James Doohan - Colonel Sanders *Dirk McQuickly - Blue Headed Shark Vocals *Ron Nasty (vocals) - himself *Dirk McQuickly (vocals) - himself *Stig O'Hara (vocals) - himself *Barry Wom (vocals) - herself The Rutles' participation Most of the Rutles were unenthusiastic about the project, as their second film, Ouch!, they found disappointing, and the Tragical History Tour was a critical flop, and thus they found movies tiring. Dirk, however, agreed to do the film, and the directors were happy to cast him as all four Rutles. He was not referenced as himself, but merely as "Sgt. Rutter" in order to hide that he played all of the roles. The other three Rutles admitted liking the film upon seeing a draft, and agreed to record a clip for the end, and after a little persuading, with Dirk. Originally the clip was to include back ground images and animations, but the producers bailed out last minute and it was left with only a green back ground. The three Rutles would later call the film a classic during the recording of Archaeology 1. Dirk would later say that the animation studio "did great." DVD Release .]] The Yellow Submarine Sandwhich was released on DVD on April 1st, 2012. It was he second film to get a DVD release, after A Hard Day's Rut in 2000 and before Ouch in March 2014. Category:Films